A Dragon's Tale
by William Setsuko
Summary: A normal day in Jump City turns into a life long and life changing journey for the Titans. A new Titan with unusual powers arrives without warning hunted by The Brotherhood of Evil. What they uncover will decide the future of their world.
1. Chapter 1

"Titans Go!" yells Robin as Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire rush into battle against the Hive Five's Jinx, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, and Kyd Wykkyd. The Hive was up to their old tricks again, raiding a bank vault to steal its precious contents, and in all battle beforehand the Titans would defeat their opponent, but this battle would end rather strangely. The battle goes under way as Billy Numerous surrounds Beast Boy in massive numbers as Jinx Tackles Raven with powerful hexes. Numerous piles themselves aboard Beast Boy but not long before he relieves them by turning himself into a Dinosaur.

Cyborg wages a battle against mammoth matching arm to arm and strength to strength but in vein, Mammoth's strength overcomes Cyborg and throws Cyborg across the room towards the gold deposit. "Whoa, man, you must be working out" exhales Cyborg as he holds his head rising upward giving his arm a clever raise changing it as before into his sonic cannon. "How bout you try my warm up" says Cyborg giving one blast nearly impaling him with the deadly blast sending him through the wall behind him.

As the wall turns to ruble everyone's attention slightly turns towards the commotion. Debris flies uncontrollably in all directions. Jinx facing about face to the explosion hoping to gain a good opportunity against Raven makes a hasty assault only finding her in a terrible situation as stones fly each fast enough with one striking her to the ground. The blow knocks her unconscious at Ravens feet. See-More hides packing gold bars into a sack while the rest of the team fights. A shadow creeps overhead as Robin looks down exclaiming "Didn't anyone teach you not to steal?" Right before Robin kicks See-More driving him onto the floor. See-More responds adjusting his visor "eye see what you mean" he gives off a shinning ray of light striking Robin down on his back looking up as gizmo stares down speaking in his painfully agonizing voice "heads up toad breath".

As the battle continues unknown to all a crowd gathers, few running, a few hiding, but one who doesn't turn away from the heat of battle. This one surrounds itself in a shrouded hood of rags. The fight escalates outside. As everyone leaves Jinx remains unconscious inside out cold on her back. The mysterious stranger creeps inside.

"Where's Jinx" exclaims one of the Hive's members?

"Who cares, looks like it's time for our secret weapon" says Gizmo giving the push of a button to a cleverly conceals device. The floor shakes as Cinder-block uproars bellow the Titans smashing each of them against nearby buildings. Cinder-block had been modified to become stronger and obedient to Gizmo. Cinder-block continued his onslaught on the Titans as inside the hooded figure gazes down on Jinx. It looks at her as she sleeps peacefully. It sees the blood run down her head as he gently caresses her face lifting her up in its arms. A glow of purple light surrounds the two, both in-case in a shinning aura of purple light. It walks forward into the light of the sunny afternoon. It walks out onto the battle as the titans exhausted, kneeling down already calling for backup but just as things looked their grimmest the day just got brighter. "Who's that and what's he doing with Jinx" says Gizmo.

"Yeah…what he said" says Mammoth stupidly. Kid Flash watches from the roof top waiting for the right moment but seems stalled by the sight before him. The glow fades as it lays Jinx down again then steps over her and towards Cinder block.

The battle begins as Cinder-block makes the first move by raising his fists in the air driving them deep and hard into the pavement making the hooded vigilante jump upward resembling moves just like Jinx. It runs straight up giving no time for the bulky Cinder-block to react. It waits on the beast's shoulders where one of the mechanisms for the augmenting is located. Cinder-block tries to smash it but fails, instead damaging its own strength. It leaps over to Cinder's head lining up for the next attack as Cinder's hits arrive only moments after sending it straight into the air.

Cinder wobbles to and fro and just as it moves carelessly. It falls fiercely as its hood and shroud are removed by wind and updraft as an identity is revealed slowly. Long, almost celestial white hair flows carelessly in the wind with blue eyes so fierce and skin so pale it makes snow look envious. His hands glowed bright purple as Jinx's same hexes shot forth out and at the rocky giant sending him in a massive explosion into the ground out cold. The teen looking, white haired boy stands as the Hive vanishes without a trace by Kyd Wykkyd's quiet shade. The Titans rise and look to great this new ally but to no avail as once they rise he falls next to where Jinx laid. The battle grew quiet and it was now in a time for answers but for now the Titans had to rest.

In Titans tower Jinx awakens to unfamiliar surroundings. Feeling the effects of the heavy hitting she took to the head. He eyes rolled around as she glanced at familiar yet unwanted surroundings. She took a glance trying to move her hands finding them stuck and bound in leather straps making sure she remained put. She thinks back remembering not much of what had just transpired. Walls so pale and white and boring make her long for the Hive Five's headquarters. The ocean view was different than the Hive's scenery. She raised her fingers and the just as quickly the shackles broke instantly. With her wrists freed she crept out of bed slowly finding her clothes on a rack in the infirmary shelf.

The floor was cold like ice as her bare feet dragged amongst the floor. She shivers coldly to the frozen floor. She was only clothed by a loose long sleeved, white shirt and matching long pants. She quickly reached for her clothing finding them blockaded by an electronic lock, specialty of Cyborg. "Like some stinkin lock is going to stop me." She announces shattering the lock with the wave of her fingers. He clothes are put quickly but finding that her Hive Five communicator has been taken. She begins to proceed out of the infirmary and into Titan's Tower.

"Run that by me again Cyborg" shouts Robin. "Yeah what he said" as Beast Boy comments flailing his arms in a cartoonish manner. "Something isn't right about this guys body, his genetic structure doesn't add up. His body may look like he's 16 but it's hard to tell. He also has a strange genetic structure too than I've ever seen" explains Cyborg. "So what you are saying is he is not human" comments Starfire. "It means I should run more tests. We saw him use Jinx's same powers in an amplified form in our last fight and her exact same movements. So I compared his D.N.A to Jinx's and it seems that they nearly match" says Cyborg. "Then I guess we'd better ask this guy more about what's going on and what he knows about this" Says Robin as he faces Cyborg.

Deep down in Titan's tower Jinx sneaks past most of the security cameras destroying a few until she makes it to a room similar to the one she just escaped but this time the walls seem almost a pure white like paper and around are many medical devices. She looks around finding her Hive communicator rested on a medical table like most people find in hospitals. As she ventures forward she find the hero who had saved the Titans resting comfortable on a bed similar to her own above except this one had no straps. She picks up her communicator quickly then moves her way over to him. From her fainting spell she recalls nothing of his heroic duties that day but does recall a light surrounding him and her in darkness.

Suddenly Jinx hears footsteps coming from outside the room. She quickly maneuvers to behind a counter at the far end of the room. Raven enters the room carrying a tray of assorted devices. Raven sets them down on a table next to the teen unconscious. She picks up one of the devices running it over him slowly until she is started by the teen rushing up quickly in seconds as he grasps her hand. A sudden aura of dark blue surrounds them both within seconds sends Raven across the room she felt drained slightly but still intact. The teen rises up and tries to stand on his two feet but to no avail. He falls to the ground quickly just as she has. He raises his left hand struggling hard finding a large box beginning to hover over the ground surrounded in Raven's power.

Raven is shocked seeing her own power in the hands of another. She raises her hand shouting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" controlling the same box fighting in a sort of tug of war. Jinx sees her opportunity to strike sneaking up behind Raven and conking her on the head with a metal tray from a nearby counter.

Resting on the floor the teen wonder sits tired as Jinx looks at him with her hands on her hips saying "so who are you suppose to be"?

The teen begins to speak in a few different languages until he settles down to English. "I don't know" says the teen.

"You don't know, how could you not know and how do you have raven's powers" blabs Jinx?

His reply is the same but he does rise up to her wearing the same white long sleeve shirt and matching pants she once wore. Jinx supports him seeing that he can't do it himself. He says to her softly "There is an entrance to the garage down the hall outside this room. I think I know the codes to get us out."

"And how do you know that if you don't even know your own name" Jinx sighs "oh well not like I got any bright ideas." Jinx assists her friend down the hall until they reach a door with a lock on the door. He raises his hands and types in a pass code that opens the door revealing a room of gadgets and vehicles. He points to the T car as he they both approach it. They get to the car but find it locked tight. She holds her head "How are we going to get in" says Jinx in a sad and worried voice. The teen raises his hands to the wall and a pair of keys begins to float quickly into his hands. He clicks a button that signals the car to open.

They both get in quickly with Jinx powering up the car as the doors to the Titans tower opening which sends the tower into frenzy and the remaining titans down below into the garage. Jinx floors it as the scream "Whoa" going off in a huff of smoke and dust. The remaining teen titans arrive, except for Raven, just in time to see the two make their escape.

"No no no no no. Not the T-Car. I just waxed it yesterday" says Cyborg dropping to his knees in tears.

"Dude, how did Jinx know which key was the T-Car's and how to drive it" says beast boy in a fit secretly hating the idea that he never got a chance to even test drive it. "Any where my I ask is Raven" asks Starfire looking around eagerly? The door opens behind them as Raven limps through holding onto the door way. "Raven" yells Robin as the team rush towards her giving her immediate assistance!

"Who's this creepazoid" says Gizmo as he gives hard pokes towards the teen.

"Beats me, he was just in the Titans Tower. He helped me escape so I brought him here" Answers Jinx with a stern neutral expression. The Hive Five continued to question the teen. Their lair hadn't changed, from the cold gray room, giant screen over a complex system of computer gadgets and gizmos. In a way eerily similar to the Titans lair itself except for a walkway nearly breaking the room in half.

"Hey wait, I think this is the snot nose booger face that thrashed my latest invention" said Gizmo bruting over the loss of his newest toy.

"He seems kind of scrawny Billy" said one Billy "you're right Billy" answered another Billy replica.

"What's his name anyway" says See-More adjusting his visor focusing on the teen's pupils and nostrils. Jinx pushes See-More aside as she closes in on the teen's face. Her gazes rests on his body where he clenches tightly with his hands in his lap, his teeth grinding and his cheeks blushing as he feels Jinx's fair breath on his lips nearly.

"Well he's got to have a name" says Jinx as she backs away in an about face position towards the screen. The Teen sits patiently in the chair eagerly awaiting the response of the HIVE.

"What is your name runt" says Mammoth clenching the Teen's head with merely his two fingers rattling his cranium like a baby's rattle. "What…is…your…name" says Mammoth again shaking harder making the Teen nearly faint from abuse. The Teen looks at Mammoth and regurgitates back verbatim Mammoth's same sentence back with Mammoth pulling a question mark. "I'm the one asking questions here pipsqueak" says Mammoth again holding the Teen's arm. Quickly Mammoth and the Teen begin to glow with an orange like aura that just as quickly dies. The Teen picks up Mammoth over his head wielding tremendous strength much like his oppressor then throwing him clear across the room over the two Billys.

"Crow" exclaims Jinx as she turns about with on hand on her hip, "I'll call him Crow. Suits him since all he seems to do is steal powers and knowledge from others".

Crow clenches his hands and then points to himself "Cr…ow".

"Yes Crow, now get some change of clothes. If you're gonna hang with us you got to at least dress in something other than pjs" says Jinx as everyone runs their eyes over Crow's thin yet tall physique. Jinx takes Crow by the wrist and pulls him through a door as she leads on leaving the rest of the group confused.

Jinx searches her room desperately, throwing things across the room in wild manors searches desperately for a certain article of clothing. Crow sits at Jinx's beauty parlor staring into the mirror staring at his extremely long, white hair. Jinx takes a long purple cloth of polyester and wraps it around Crow's body up to his neck. She removes one pair of scissors and one comb. Shi begins to snip away the edges of his hair. "So tell me about yourself Crow, where are you from, how did you come to Jump City" says Jinx removing a major section of his hair.

Crow says nonchalantly "I…don't know. I only remember waking up in this city". Jinx stops cutting staring into the mirror speaking calmly with question

"Well that's weird". She continues to take more and more off each end. Crow looks at the room moving his head around unaware of his movement.

"Quit moving" says Jinx adjusting Crow's head resuming the cut. Jinx asks casually "So how do you do that"?

"Do what" answers Crow looking up at Jinx through the dimly lit mirror?

"Your power, how do you copy powers and use them" says Jinx taking the final snips off a few more snips.

Crow responds with a simple "Don't know, I just use them. And apparently I even know things they do like their past or security codes."

Jinx finishes with a few more snips of the beautiful white hair and looks into the mirror sighing in a serious overtone "Well I guess we'll have to find a use for that here. And those powers could come in handy too if you can learn to use them".

Crow nods and exits the chair shaking off a few of the dandruff and hair particles left behind. "Thanks I really needed that" says Crow with a small smirk on his face "I guess I've never had a hair cut before. Wasn't so bad" says Crow as jinx crosses her arms running her eyes over his extremely skinny physique, blue eyes and perfect complexion only complimented by his moonlight white hair.

Jinx sits down on her bed extending her hand out. "Show me" asks Jinx? Crow gives a strange look to Jinx as he sits on the floor in a boyish manor

"What"? asks Crow with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your power of course, duh. Show me someone's power, like Raven's" emphasizes Jinx with a firm pat to the bed with her fist. In a slow motion Crow rises up extending his arm towards a doll on a nearby dresser.

His stare so focused and his breath steady he puts his mind into only that which is himself and the doll. But in vein as nothing occurs. In failure he pouts a little in a small fit similar to one of Jinx's own usual outbursts. But not long after the very same doll begins shaking and not long after bursting in an eerie purple-pinkish light. Jinx stands in awe wondering what other abilities he may be able to harbor. Crow smiles with quick snaps of his fingers he makes several more objects explode using the same ability. Jinx looks calmly as she quickly ceases his joyful activity.

"Let's get you some different clothes ok, after all you shouldn't be running around in you PJs" says Jinx pushing Crow out of her room before he can do anymore damage.

In Titans tower Raven applies a small bandage to a small bump on her forehead. It swelled from the hard hit she took to the head from Jinx. "What happened" says Robin as each listen in to her story. "I was just in here doing a routine scan on that guy's vital signs but then he suddenly woke up and grabbed me, throwing me across the room with my own powers. After that I think someone hit me on the head" she says in small bits and pieces putting tension on her recent injury. Cyborg stands nearby finishing a scan on another hair sample found from the fleeting teen. With a few beeps and clicks he stands pondering "Guys you got to see this. I picked up some of that hair of that guy who escaped with Jinx". "What did you find Cyborg" says Robin with an attentive face towards Cyborg. Cyborg looks with concern "Well aside from having Jinx's D.N.A, he's got Raven's too". Robin rubs his chin wondering what to make of this bizarre story. "We should make finding this guy our top priority. Titans, move out!"

"Try this" commands Jinx as she fits on a hat out of a nearby closet. The hat fits snug on the teen's head as she fixes the musketeer like hat, but in the end finding it unfitting, discarding it just as quick. She tries on a number of ensembles but to no avail.

Crow's eyes wonder to and fro till he lands his gaze on a cloak that he finds faintly familiar. "How bout that" Announces Crow with one point to the estranged cloak in the corner?

She walks over, hand on hips giving the old cloak a look over then a glance back giving her esteemed judgment. "You don't want that old thing" she says taking it off the hanger.

Crow walks over taking the lone piece of clothing in hand. "I like this one" says Crow showing true liking towards it.

Jinx gives a simple "Fine, whatever".

He fits it on finding it a tad short only reaching up to half way slightly covering his calves. "I might have to make a few slight changes" says Crow extending his arms to demonstrate its mal fitting. She sighs taking out a sewing machine a pointing to it with a firm flick of her finger. "Sit" she commands taking other articles of clothing that would be used in the creation. Crow touches the machine slightly before getting small flashes of images through his sight. An instant impulse moves him to pull thread and string machine instantly without hesitation.

"Hey how do you know what to do" asks Jinx watching the Einstein work with professional quality?

"Don't know, it just feels like I've been doing this all my life. My hands just move by themselves in a way" answers Crow with a confused Jinx giving a curious gaze slowly exiting the room taking a slight glance back at Crow before leaving.

"How long is bolt brain gonna be cooped up in Jinx's room" questions Gizmo sitting on the coach hugging a pillow as Jinx thumps him on the back of the head.

Gizmo begins to rub his head viciously to dull the pain. "He'll be out when he's ready" and with Jinx's last breath the door behind them opens suddenly. A hooded figure emerges, dressed head to toe in a full, black, hooded, trench coat with matching gloves with the fingerprint area exposed by small holes. Crow pulls down his hood revealing his new hair and new outfit. The cloak was dyed nicely turning into a jet black, adding sleeves and extending the length to a little above his ankles. He walks over taking a few steps sporting new black boots for men also dying his previous clothes black as well.

The HIVE stood in awe at the drastic transformation. "Look Billy, it's one of them undertakers" Says Billy Numerous with a sarcastic smile as the band of misfits all begin to laugh except for Jinx. She turns her body around facing her crew giving a screeching wail to stop.

"So you look the part but that's not going to help you against the Titans" says Jinx giving Crow a glance from the corner of her eye.

"The Titans, who are they" says Crow scratching his head?

Right before Jinx speaks another work See-More cuts in "They're the worst" with the HIVE agreeing.

Jinx places her hand on Crow's shoulder giving a firm squeeze. She calls over Gizmo, Kid Wykkyd, and See-More over. "Now you guys are gonna let him copy your powers" which causes a small bit of fear from the three. Crow takes off his glove and reaches for Billy first giving his skin a soft touch causing a small red glow to surround the two and quickly fade. The same happens to the rest except with different colors.

"Well" says Jinx standing impatiently waiting for a reaction. Crow puts his glove back on looking around himself as if something was planted on him. He looks up at the HIVE and shrugs feeling the urge to sneeze. He cocks his head back giving a strong sneeze towards everyone finding that he was quite literally behind himself.

"Woah" says both copies to one another scratching their heads. "Amazin" says Billy Numerous "Can you make any more"?

Crow looks at the other Crow and closes his eye and focuses grunting hard but eventually arrives at nothing. "Guess that's all I got for now" with that said Crow returns back to normal combining with his doppelganger.

"I think Crow's "gifts" will come in handy in our next heist" says Jinx as she walks over to the central computer pressing several buttons and the screen turning on revealing the schematics to a building.

"I don't think this cheese head is ready for anything" says Gizmo grunting over Jinx's decision.

Jinx looks over Gizmo giving a scary face to the little genius. He quickly is sedated and retracts his outburst. "Anyone else wanna say something" says Jinx looking down on her team. "Good, then tomorrow night we'll be going to rob the Diamond reserve" says Jinx crossing her arms as crow looks at her. He closes his eyes for a few moments thinking to himself about the troubles to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's awake" says an ominous voice from the shadows as the vision blurs to the point where all that can be seen is abnormal figures. "His vitals look promising" says another figure in the shadows with another voice adding "He is responding better than the others." "Speed up the process, he must be finished soon. Increase the dosage" says another voice from beyond. "But sir that might damage the specimen, we can't risk it" says a familiar voice. As this is said as the observer's vision turns red as the vision fades.

Crow awakens from this bizarre dream in a panic as he is covered head to toe in sweat. He looks forward and sees his clothes folded in the corner as he lays down on the floor of a cold closet that the HIVE only had to offer to him. His body so sweaty from the nightmare, he slowly grasps his forehead as he thinks what it could have all meant.

In the main control room Jinx enters dressed in her black and purple night gown. She rubs her eyes as she approaches the main computer where written on the screen are the words "Incoming message". Jinx presses a few buttons and Madame Rouge appears on screen.

"Hello Jinx. It's been, how you say, long time no see" says Madame Rouge with Jinx returning with a casual answer. "I'd like to cut to the chase Jinx, you recently came into contact with someone with particularly unusual gifts, ya?" says Madame Rogue with a sinister look in her eyes. Jinx looks back extending one hand over the control panel leaning into it speaking speaking nonchalantly

"What's it to you?" Rouge gives a serious looking glare to Jinx \

"The Brother Hood would be like for you to turn him over to us." Jinx nods negatively turning her back to the screen giving a chilling answer

"Not a chance." Rouge slams her hand down onto the dashboard on her side

"Look here you little brat, if you don't hand him over to us immediately there will be consequences."

Jinx thinks for five seconds before turning around ending the transmition and walking away saying to herself "Not in a million years." She leaves the room unaware of another pair of ears in the room.

The night of the heist the HIVE Five stand outside a high security vault. Gizmo works on his laptop. On it is a 3D diagram of the building in question. "How long is this gonna take" says Jinx getting impatient staring at the screen. "Just a minute, I'm workin as fast as I can" says Gizmo grumbling "Alright, I'll be entering from the roof, then I'll drop down into the main control room. Afterward the rest of you go into the vault through the south corridor. Then afterwards I'll divert all attention to the vault when you're all at the south entrance. After that, I'll lock down all entrances except yours and you'll walk out and I'll escape through the ceiling." Jinx nods pointing out towards the building as Gizmo flies off over to the roof as the rest of them wait.

Crow stands, staring over the city from their location. Jinx stands next to him and asks him "Hey, you ok. You're not getting cold feet are you?" Crow nods negatively at Jinx

"No, I'm just admiring the view." Jinx nods as they both turn around and wait for the right moment to strike. They rush over to the said door and wait. The door opens with smooth precision as they all enter.

Gizmo sits in the control room after taking out the guard stationed there. He begins to pave the way towards the vault directing all guards away from their path and opening up any doors. "Heads up, you got two guards comming your way. These two are the only guarding the vault." Says Gizmo as they proceed to the final hallway.

See-more uses his eye to see the guards ahead signalling billy to peer around the corner. Rapidly multiplying until he stood behind the guards confused knocking both out with one swing. "Peace of cake." says Billy in his usual cheerful attitude.

Gizmo hacks into the vault opening the door with diamonds of unimagianable amounts. Everyone's eyes glittered with anticipation for the newly found trinkets but to no avail in Crow's mind. He walked over to both guards looking over them seeing if they were ok. Jinx turns around looking over Crow. "What are you doing. Leave them alone." says Jinx in a frightening overtone.

Crow looks over them and then back "But these people are hurt, why do we hurt them. They were just doing their job". Answers Crow as he lays the guard down. A light glows around the guard and Crow as the boy rose up.

"Because we want to be rich and be the best, and nothing says that like a pretty large amount of riches." Says Jinx as the rest of her team begins to store as many diamonds as they can pocket to bring back.

Crow nods negatively saying "this is wrong, this isn't right." He rushes into the vault angry knocking the diamonds out of the hands of his allies. Mammoth raises Crow up against a nearby wall of the broad room. Crow pushes back as much as possible finding it hard to break free.

Jinx yells out "stop it, don't hurt him." Mammoth looks at Jinx with suprise to that outburst. She steps forward. "Let him go. We're leaving. Grab what you can and let's leave." Says Jinx as she walks away. Suddenly Mammoth is blasted to the other side of the room now resting above a pile of diamonds.

Crow stood up coughing with his hands pulsating with Raven's power. "I can't let you do that. It's wrong. I didn't know any of this. i don't understand any of this. I wouldn't even be supprised if i was born yesterday but I know this is wrong. You're wrong."

Jinx looks at Crow with an inoccent face walking towards him with a face of concern. But before she could take another step a familiar noise comes screeching out from behind. An explosion occurs in the middle of the room as The Titans emerge at the entrance.

"Good thing we planted a chip on Jinx's clothes so she would lead us to the rest of you. Give up and make this easier on yourselves." Says Robin as the remainder of the crew arm up. The rest of the HIVE rush towards the Titans with force unseen. Jinx looks at Crow and walks over to him but Crow's anger still takes the better of him. He backs away from her as he runs away from her towards the door but is suddenly sent directly to the floor by a powerful shock. Crow is unable to rise as you hear Gizmo's voice comes over head.

"Glad I put that electronic shock device in his coat. Now he can't go anywhere." Says Gizmo with his voice coming from over head.

Jinx looks over Crow as he looks back with a look of sadness scribed across his face. "How could you betray me Jinx" Says Crow as Gizmo continues.

"After I spoke to Madame Rouge about the reward to hand deliver Crow over I couldn't resist." Continues Gizmo imagining in his mind the money he was about to collect.

Crow's breathing slowed down as he gridded his teeth down hard. He began to cry slowly. Before Jinx could even say even another thing Crow's eyes dialated as they opened wide. His K-9s grew to animal like lengths as he growls like a wild animal. Everyone backed away as he stood up slowly. Gizmo continued to send charges through his body but to no affect. Crow rose with his eyes slit like a lizards eyes but black with an unnatural feel to them.

All of the cameras began to short out in the room as Crow leaned forward thrusting his fists up as if he were to upcut someone. He starts to growl louder as his anger takes control of his actions. The teen titans begin to attack to try and sedate the boy's anger. Cyborg throws a punch with unruly strength but Crow's reflexs prove stronger as he grasps Cyborg's arm creating the same light around the two. Crow rips Cyborg's arm right off throwing it at beast boy who turns into a cheetah to dodge the flying limb. But once he dodges it he finds himself in a headlock position unable to move as the same light surrounds the two. Beast Boy struggles to break free until Raven and Robin grab onto Crow's arms. Crow creates the same light around the two and begins to whirl the two around in a cirlce at lighting speeds. The HIVE grabs what they can before they quickly run out with Jinx looking behind her at Crow fighting the Titans alone. Crow's battle cry heard through every door until a large explosion is heard.

Inside of the vault all of the Titans lay on the floor around a hole about half the size of the room with Crow nowhere to be found. Starfire rises from the fallen concrete as she follows the boy into the newly created exit. She descends down into what appears to be the sewer using her light to illuminate the path. She travels not far until she hears crying from down the path.

Starfire finds Crow against the wall crying "Stay back!"

She responds "Please, I am not here to hurt you. I only wish to talk." She sits down next to Crow and asks him of his name. He responds back drying his tears. She offers her hand outward to give him a hand shake as she responds "I'm Starfire, pleasure to be meeting you Crow." She smiles calming the boy with her smile. The same glow appears around Starfire as he copies her ability. He opens his hand causing a dim light like hers. He calms down as they talk. "So you are not from around here, are you?" Asks Starfire as Crow shakes his head negatively.

"No I'm not and I have these abilities and don't have a clue how to use them." He extends his hands causing more light that slowly dims and flickers.

"Well why not join the Titans. We can help you find out more about these powers." She told the truth and he could see it in her eyes. He stands and nods towards Starfire.

Just before they could leave a blast came from the darkness as ten brotherhood commandos appeared and began to fire upon the two. Starfire takes Crow by the hand and leads him away from the fighting hoping to make it back to the surface. But unable to as the commandos continue to pop up around every corner. She fires bolts at them to try and keep them back. "Go away now."

Crow spreads out his hand and focuses again as his hand illuminates like Starfire's. They continue to work their way down the tunnel Until Starfire grabs Crow by the arm flying him through the tunnel at quick speed. They reach the end of a large pipe in the cliff that the facility overlooked. Crow and Starfire escape but not before Starfire is hit from behind by one of the commandos. She begins to descend quickly after falling unconscious. They fall for what seemed like forever. Crow grabbed onto Starfire's torso wrapping his arms around her as he prepared for what was to come. But before this he thought of a happier time when he was with Jinx. He felt in a way happy having her in his mind. Suddenly they began to descend slower until they were floating in mid air by Crow. Crow smiles holding onto Starfire for dear life.

He quickly looked up and flew as quickly away from the reign of fire. He felt it unreal to finally be flying. he felt free to feel the wind run through his hair and have the ability to go anywhere. He smiled until he felt a sharp pain run along his back as the explosion bursts from behind him sending him to the ground. He falls with Starfire still unconscious. The Titans rush towards them. Robin rushes towards Starfire after throwing the grenade fast enough to catch her. She wakes up looking at her friends. "Where is Crow?"

Robin answers simply "We'll find him. But Starfire what happened?" She tells Robin the story of Crow's change of heart and his plans to join the Teen Titans as well as his rescue of her. The remain Titans return. "Did you find him?" Asks Robin with a look of concern on his face.

"No dude, that guy just disappeared without a trace." Raven adds as she says in her usual voice "Strange that he vanished so quickly."

Robin lifts Starfire up and then looks at his team. "Lets regroup back at the tower."

Crow awakes in a strange room. Darkly lit from each corner. He was unable to see much due to the poorly lit lighting. he looks behind him and sees only a screen of computers monitoring the entire city inch by inch. Even a few monitoring Titans tower and the Hive Five's head quarters.

"Impressive isn't it little hero." Out from the shadows comes a familiar face, or in this case mask. Slade arises from the dark with both hands behind his back.

"Where am I?" Says Crow raising both arms with his hands glowing with black orbs of dark light. Slade speaks with a nonchalant attitude.

"Underground. My name is Slade and I've been watching you use those powers. You no doubt by now have realized the you can only take powers from others. But your ability can do so much more when used properly." Slade says as he circles around Crow. "I can teach you to use those powers and more." Crow listens to Slade's offer thinking about his previous betrayal. But the thought of being alone with this burden clouded his judgment this one moment. He looks at Slade and nods agreeing to his offer. Slade approaches him from the front placing his hand on Crow's shoulder. "Welcome home" Says Slade

Elsewhere at the top of Hive's headquarters. Jinx contemplates the previous day wondering where her Crow had disappeared to.


	3. Chapter 3

Several months went by. No trace of the missing Crow on either side. Starfire continued to look throughout the city for her newly made friend but losing hope to ever see him again. Else where in the city the Hive Five continues to loot and plunder but in vein with the Titan's constant appearance. But this night the Hive decided to rob a museum for its newly acquired priceless artifacts. Jinx still held concern for her friend who she had lost due to the betrayal of Gizmo. Inside of the main hallways of the museum the group continues to collect as much as they can acquire. Kid Wicked's teleportation makes the obstacle of opening cases without a lock with much ease. "Hey Jinx pick up the slack, We ain't got all day ya know?" says Gizmo passing by a group of Billies carrying sack loads of items. Jinx looks at Gizmo with a slight glance and then shakes her head out of her daydream. "Shut up, little runt. I'm movin as fast I can." Says Jinx continuing to load as much as she can stumbling upon a necklace with a large purple gem in the center.

Else where in the city. Kid flash speeds into a construction site stopping in the dead center holding one note in his hand. "Hmm that's strange. I was told to meet Jinx here. Guess she must be late." He continues to look around until out of the shadows come a hooded figure dressed in a black trench coat in full black attire. "Who are you suppose to be buddy?" Says Kid Flash turning around taking a good look at his guest.

"A friend in need of something important." Says the figure stepping forward into the light. The moonlight casts a shadow over one eye leaving the other blue eye exposed with his white hair flowing in the wind.

Flash finally sees his identity. "Hey you're that kid that Jinx told me about aren't you? We've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Says Flash placing his fist on his hips in a superman like pose.

Crow removes his hood and exposes his hair has now become as long as it was before when he first was found. "Around. Here and there. Been hoping we could finally meet and I could ask you two things." Says crow Crossing his arms with a stolid face.

"Shoot, I'm game. What do you need?" Kid Flash extends his hand a little making a slight wanting gesture.

"I need you to not tell Jinx I'm alive just yet. I'll be seeing her very soon, but not just yet. And two, I need your power." Crow steps forward towards Flash.

Flash makes a quick jolt backwards nearly to the other end construction area. "Whoa there buddy. I can't just give you my power that easily. I like being the only fastest kid alive. Besides I still don't even know what side your on." Crow looks at Flash with serious eyes

"I'm not asking you. I need that power. I'm on my side if you want to know. I stand alone in this fight"Crow says crossing his arms.

Kid Flash nods negatively to the answer "Not good enough, sorry no can do." Crow grins "To bad, I guess I'll have to take it the hard way." The wind begins to blow a harsh, cold breeze as his coat is blown upward as he raises both arms up causing Raven's power to surge through him. Flash tries to run but finds it impossible as all exits have been blocked by Raven's ability.

"You'll find that escape is impossible Flash." Says Crow walking towards Kid Flash with a stern look upon his face.

"That's ok, I like to make my own exits." Flash races towards nearby wall hoping to melt right through it. But before he was able to take another inch the chains that remained in nearby buckets began to rattle as Crow moved them using telekinesis to restrain Flash causing him to trip binding his hands and knees as well as torso. He grunts falling to the ground in such a manner with Crow standing directly in-front of him. "I don't suppose you'd let me off with a warning this time." Says Flash as Crow lightly touches Flash's face causing a red glow to cover the two. The chains loosen and Flash is free rubbing his wrists. "I don't suppose you could have been a little gentler on the landing." Crow looks at Flash with another stern face. "Didn't think so. But we've all been looking for you all this time. You just disappeared after that incident at the diamonds reserve. We haven't seen high or low of you since then." Says flash as Crow turns about face to the titan and puts on his hood once more.

"Somethings are better left unsaid. Besides I've done some things I'm not proud of in that time. But still you have to keep my promise and not tell Jinx of my condition." Flash looks back as the wind brushes dust around the area. Flash winces losing sight of Crow for only a moment but in that moment Crow had vanished using most likely Flash's speed.

Jinx and the Hive Five exit the museum looking at all of the things they stole. Jinx wears around her neck the necklace she found in the museum admiring it's clarity and brilliance. "Let's go back to the base and celebrate." Says Billy numerous as the other Billies cheer to the idea. Jinx feels up for the idea put decides to tear herself away from the group for a bit. The rest of them dissect from Jinx and begin to walk home through the streets until they reach a quiet street with no lights on.

"Hey do you guys get the weird feeling like we're being watched?" Says one Billy as the others nod in agreement.

"Nah, you guys are just spazin out." Responds Gizmo in disagreement to the comment until an eerie wind passes through the street. Under a street light Crow stands wearing his hood hiding his identity to the group. "Hey doesn't that creepazoid look familiar." Says Gizmo as Mammoth scratches his head thinking. The light flickers for but a moment but when the light re-illuminates the figure is gone. They all look on with an odd feeling going through their gut trying to figure out what they just saw. A feeling of fear runs through each of them as they feel a figure behind them as if it were breathing on their necks. Fearful of what it could be they begin to run full speed forward never looking back. Crow sits on top of a nearby building chuckling before quickly disappearing in a flash.

Jinx enters a club nearby sporting her new jewelry. She continues through the crowd until she reaches the end of the dance floor feeling the crowd taking control of the area. she moves to the other side of the room and looks back at the dancing but finding her eyes to deceive her. A quick glance and she sees Crow for but an instant until the figure walks away. She instantly tries to navigate towards the end of the crowd towards her long but not forgotten friend. He exits the back of the club and begins to walk away with Jinx not long behind. She exits the club in a hurry standing now in the center of an empty alley looking around. "Crow I know you're there. I'm sorry for what happened. Please listen to me. Talk to me!" Says Jinx yelling into the sky. She looks down, disappointed at the empty response returning into the club.

The Titans Arrive at a bank robbery in progress. The Titans exit the T-Car after Cyborg had rebuilt a new one. Each of them look at the bank that rests on the corner of a street. The door had been blown apart and the fire hydrant in front of the building had been blown off with water spewing in all directions. They venture inside slowly with all of their powers ready to be used at will. "Man i got a bad feeling about this." Says Cyborg taking a good look at the condition of the building.

Raven adds as she floats through the wreckage "What ever made this much damage must be powerful."

As they come to the bank vault with the vault door thrown across the room and mangled like a chew toy. They look inside as Crow is seen extending his arms as all of the money enters his hooded coat through his sleeves.

"Freeze" yells Robin as everyone aims every weapon at Crow! The culpritinquestion turns around slowly and exposes only a small section of his face.

Starfire gasps at the sight. "Crow, it is you?" Crow removes his hood smiling "What are you doing..?" Says Starfire as she looks upon the mess he stands in.

"Taking this money back to where it belong." Says Crow as he looks coldly at the Titans.

"Can't let you do that." Says Cyborg aiming his cannon directly at Crow.

"This money belongs to the people this bank stole it from the people that are now homeless. They trusted this bank and in the end it took everything from them." Crow says as everyone listens.

Raven speaks in her usual voice "Who are you to decide who deserves what." The criminal in question looks on sternly.

"After I learned about what this bank did to acquire this money. And if you are going to try and stop me I'm just going to leave." Crow puts one foot in-front of the other walking towards the Titans until Cyborg fires a shot at him. But to their surprise the blast goes right through Crow as his entire body scatters like a pile of leaves but instead into a flock of crows as each one rushes out blinding the Titans until after each one escapes.

"Is everyone ok" Says Robin looking around at everyone.

Beast boy coughs up some feathers adding "Man I think I swallowed a worm." says Beast Boy as he brushes his tongue.

Deep inside of The Hive Five's Headquarters Jinx sleeps. She dreams of the day that she was separated from Crow. The look in his eyes as he looked back at her in anger for the first time. She feels his gaze become stronger until she awake with a terrible sweat. Head throbbing from the nightmare she looks around the room. Her computer was turned on and popped up on it was an email. She gets up lifting the sheets from her and walks over in her purple nightgown. Warm feet dragged across a bitter and cold floor, she sits and reads the email. Her expression turns to surprise as the message concerned a meeting Crow at the museum she had just robbed earlier that night. With haste she dresses quickly makes her way out of the building unsure of what she will find.

She arrives at the museum and enters it quietly making her way past security to the main hallways where she had looted that night. She backs up looking around to see where he might be. "You know thief's shouldn't return to the scene of the crime." Says Kid Flash as Jinx turns around facing him.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Jinx pointing to the ground.

"Why else, to tell you to stay away from Crow. This guy is bad news. The Titans earlier tonight tried to stop him from taking five hundred thousand dollars from the city's main bank." Jinx looks at Flash with distrust, not believing that Crow was really as evil as he said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can take care of myself." Flash stands in-front of Jinx pulling her to turn around and face him.

"This isn't a game Jinx. I don't know why but something about this guy rubs me the wrong way." Jinx shrugs off the comment and Flash and continues to walk away. Flash races off just as quickly as he came and disappears. Jinx passes by a room of columns. Each one seems as monotonous as the last until she hears a voice call out

"So what are you going to do." This voice is familiar as she looks around until her eyes fall on on column where Crow leaned back against crossing his arms.

"Crow!" Exclaims Jinx as she nearly rushes to great him but stopping herself. "I'm sorry." Says Jinx with a sad face as she clenches her fist. "I'm sorry that what happened happened. I didn't betray you. All of the Hive did." Crow listens to Jinx's words and looks at her sternly still. "Why don't you say something." Yells Jinx as she rushes towards Crow wrapped in her emotions.

Crow says with an empathic voice "I missed you." These words seemed to stop Jinx in her tracks. He rises from the column and walks to her wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He says as she wraps her arms around him as well patting his back. Before they could continue any further they were broken apart by the sound of sirens as the police rallied around the museum.

"We gotta get out of here." Yells Jinx as Crow looks around taking Jinx by the hand and running towards the back all of the museum. He kicks open the door reveals an empty alley. "What are we doing back here?" Crow lets go of her hand and walks forward pushing a button on his forearm causing a motor cycle like no other to appear.

The bike a jet black and almost seemed invisible to the naked eye. It was protected in a sleek, black armor that looked bullet proof with thick wheels. Wheels much like those on tanks and armored vehicles. The top of the bike was covered by a similar shield the covered the driver and passenger seat. The top folded back and revealed an amazing set of controls. Crow sits down and extends his hand. "Trust me." Says Crow as Jinx, not long after contemplating, grasps and gets on. He puts his hand on the dashboard and the bike comes alive purring a clean roar as a femminant voice projects outward welcoming back Crow.

"Hold on tight." Says Crow jetting off into the street with lightening speed. Jinx shakes from the speed but his control is dumbfounding. She feels safe and trusts him so easily finding these feeling strange. But not long afterward they hear sirens screeching as about 10 police cars appear from every direction behind them. He speeds forward taking as many turns as possible, losing many of the officers as they crashed into nearby obstacles. They reach the highway nearly losing every police officer. Only two cars remain as Crow rushes to avoid capture with Jinx holding on for dear life. Crow sees a truck up ahead and gets an idea. He speeds forward and extends his hand forward causing star-bolts to fire at the trucks' wheels causing the driver to turn to stop the truck. Instead causing the vehicle to capsize and fall to its side. As it was falling Crow speeds up turning the motorcycle to its side and leaning down causing both of them to squeeze in-between the truck before it fully was grounded. The motorcycle return to normal. Jinx cheers "That was amazing!" Until they were greeted by sirens once more.

Now facing the entire police force in their path blocking their way. Crow pushes a button on the console and exposes a katana from the side of the bike. "Surrender yourself and the artifacts you stole at once or we'll be forced to fire!" yells one officer as Crow puts the kickstand down and exits the bike with the sword in his hand. He goes into a stance aiming the sword at the officers.

Jinx looks on scared wondering if he had gone mad. "Fire!" Yells the officer as a barrage of bullets come flying from every direction. Crow seemed to disappear as the air seemed to be suddenly filled with flashes of light. Crow reappeared holding in his hand the same sword. it was smoking from the amount of bullets it deflected. As soon as he swishes it through the air every one of the officers' weapons fell apart. Crow returns siting on the same bike where Jinx sat. She holds on tightly again as Crow raises his hand once more and makes a slicing move to the ground making the highway break on the cut giving the two a new path to escape.

The new path leads to nothing but a good 50 feet drop. Crow speeds forward jumping off of the ramp and onto a column that supports the highway they were just on. He goes down it vertically until right before the end he pulls back landing safely and driving off as the officers look over the bridge in amazement. The two continue to drive until Crow makes a turn into an alley. He heads straight into a dumpster but right before they hit, the dumpster slides back and opens up a passage underground. Inside the tunnel was black with only the bike's guidance system to guide the two.

"Where are we going?" Asks Jinx as they drive for five minutes until they reach a door.

It opens slowly and allows the two inside. "Home." Says Crow entering a garage that is giant in size to any she's seen before. They both exit the bike. Crow begins to walk up a flight of stairs with Jinx behind him.

"So where exactly are we?" Asks Jinx as Crow opens another door to a room like none Jinx had ever seen before.

"Welcome to my home." Says Crow as he shows her the room. Brilliantly made red tapestry hangs from wall to wall, mainly over the many doors that decorate the large entrance hall. Jinx stands mouth agape as she looks up staring at the magnificent chandelier hanging above.

Crow walks towards the center of the room where a hologram of a glowing white ball appears in the center of the room. "Welcome home Sir, how may I be of use this late evening." Says the floating omniscient ball of light that changes color each time it speaks. Crow removes his coat and throws it onto a couch nearby in the center of the room under the chandelier. Crow exposes his fine clothing of a long sleeved, white dress shirt covered by a black, tux vest. Long black pants with surprisingly black boots and black gloves with the underside of the tips removed. Crow's long hair extending down past his shoulders.

"Thank you Walter, how soon will breakfast be ready?" Says Crow loosening his sleeve.

"In ten minutes sir. Shall I prepare the guest room?" Asks Walter.

Crow nods positively as Jinx interrupts with a demanding grunt. "What do you mean guest room. I have my own room and own place to go." Says Jinx with an angry look on her face and a vein on her forehead.

Crow looks back with his striking eyes "Maybe not anymore. Do you remember that email you received earlier this night." Jinx gives an angry nod. "That email was sent from an anonymous source and I believe from someone trying to frame you. That would explain the police officers that arrived not long after you arrived."

Jinx thinks for a minute answering "But wait how do you know about that email?" Crow smiles a with a slight nudge of his lips

"Because I have the Titan's and the Hive's email accounts hacked. When i saw that email I had to find out who would send you that email." Jinx crosses her arms in an aggressive pose. "At least stay for breakfast. If you still want to leave after then please do." Says Crow extending his arm forward at Jinx in a directing gesture. Jinx grunts again knowing she is very hungry after the event and can't resist the urge to look around.

Inside of the Titan's headquarters, all of the titans gather in the main room centered around their giant TV. Cyborg stand in front giving another lecture about a discovery he found. "After doing an analysis on that feather that Beast Boy coughed up last night there has been a considerable difference since the last time we've encountered Crow. "So far he's gathered D.N.A. from more than 20 people with abilities." Robin sits on the couch crossing his legs thinking silently. "So what does this mean?" Asks Starfire who looks puzzled not understanding much of it. Cyborg answers "It mean that this guy is packing all of our powers, but other than that I don't know. It's still reason enough to be careful around this guy next time." Robin nods his head in agreement "Cyborg's right. This guy is unpredictable and so far he's proven dangerous. Until then let's get some rest. We've been up all night combing the area for this guy." Each titan nods their head except for Starfire who keeps a strong face of concern on for her friend and what has become of him.


End file.
